


The Return: Part Two

by samua5



Series: Stargate [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Bad Writing, Canon Continuation, Lucian Alliance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samua5/pseuds/samua5
Summary: Everyone at Stargate Command are beginning to wonder about how the Lucian alliance are getting so powerful. Salvage crews are sorting the the wreckage orbiting the moon and repairs are almost complete on the moon base.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part of the series. I hope you enjoy the bad writing.

"Sir, we just received word that the Lucian alliance are coming to attack Earth."

"Again? Send a message to the Pegasus galaxy telling them to send back a few ships to aid in the defence" Landry said.

Over the past few months, Earth had been attacked by Lucian alliance ships multiple times. Each time, more ships came.

"I don't know sir, I'll send the message now" Walter said as he left the room.

The General went back to working on his computer.

Meanwhile in a small room, "How much longer is this going to take?"

"You know you're not aloud to leave until the team has gone through every line of your code to make sure you're not going to kill everyone"

"Eli, you know I'd never hurt anyone"

" I know Ginn, but they need to be sure" Eli said. He got up and left the room, the bulkhead door sealed shut behind him. Ginn looked up at the mirror in the wall, she knew there was someone sitting behind it watching her. She shuddered, slowly she fell to sleep.

Since the crew of the Destiny arrived home Amanda and Ginn were quarantined until a team of scientists had gone through all of the lines of code in their nanites, the rest of the crew were aloud to go back to their families.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"It worked!" Rodney yelled, carefully holding the zero point module in his hands, staring at it like a proud father.

"We did it!" Zalenka exclaimed, standing behind a console in the corner.

"About time!" John said as he walked into the room.  
They were in the control room of the Z.P.M facility.  
"How long did you say it would take you? Two weeks? It's been a month, what have you been doing Rodney?" John continued, annoyed because he wasn't aloud to go on any missions without Rodney and Teyla, she'd gone to help the Athosians getting organised.

"I'm sorry, the Ancients had really complicated security systems with very strict DNA locks. Which is probably why it took the Wraith a few years." Rodney explained.

"Well lucky for us, we have a perfect opportunity to test it out. The SGC told us the Lucian alliance are going to try and attack Earth again. Pack it up, we're going to the Apollo." John said, turning to the door.

"But we still need to run some tests to make sure it doesn't blow up when we connect it up." Rodney began to argue.

John turned to him and said, "You can test it on the way, now hurry up. You have five minutes." He turned back to the door and left before Rodney had a chance to argue another point.

On the Apollo, John walked onto the bridge where Sam was waiting. "Is he ready yet?" She asked.

"Almost, he wants to double check all the equipment he got together." John said.

"We haven't got time. Beam them up!" She said to a technician sitting at one of the consoles. "Ok let's go, we can't afford anymore delays." The Apollo jumped to hyperspace.

"Looks like you ran out of time" Radek said smiling, after he and Rodney had realised what had just happened.

"Ha Ha, very funny" Rodney said sarcastically as they got to work, testing the Z.P.M.

 


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes opened. He winced. He had the worst migrane imaginable, and his whole body ached. Drenched in sweat, he shivered, feeling like he was frozen. The intense pain all over his body grew, dark rings under his eyes grew darker, and sank deeper into his skull. He began to murmur to himself as he fully woke up. Looking around, he saw his friends, weaker than him, they hadn't survived the process. But he couldn't decide if he was the one that was lucky, or them. He began to try and piece things together. Find out what happened to him. Taking in his surroundings, he thought it looked strange. It was a mix of three familiar styles of architecture. He knew the different types of people that used each style, but in his condition, he could only name one. Wraith. But he remembered that this wasn't his first time, once his head cleared, he would know what to do. How to get away. If he could hold on for long enough. An intense pounding began hammering at his skull, like someone was beating his ear drums with a stick. His ears adjusted and he realised it was an army of footsteps heading straight for him. It stopped. He looked up, straight into the faces of his enemy. They stood, watching him. He screamed, the pain surrounding his body continued to grow. The door to his cell melted away, as the barrier between them disappeared, he felt a sudden urge. An animal instinct taking over his body. His limitited energy building up in his weak muscles. He turned and leaped towards the nearest soldier. At the soldiers wrist. He grabbed the right arm of his foe and sank his teeth into it. The other soldiers pulled him away and beat him with their weapons. He was angry at himself, he missed the target. It would've given him the power to kill the guards and cleared his head. His vision blurred. He'd exhausted the last of his energy, he could feel himself slipping away. His eyes closed, he could feel the beating of his heart slow down. He sensed the soldiers move closer, they grabbed his arms and began to drag him away. He felt his heart stop. He exhaled, he wouldn't be needing any more oxygen. The pain around his body stopped and he felt his mind slowly drift away, into the darkness. Forgetting who he was, where he was and all his memories faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack lay on his bed in the Atlantis. The past few weeks had been stressful. He'd been pressured by the SGC to provide results from the Z.P.M facility. Colonel Caldwell had found that the second superhive on the planet Mitchell went missing had been destroyed and the other had left, taking Mitchell and his men.

But the best part was that the Wraith were really weakened by the loss of the facility. They had lost their leaders that lived in the facility and some Wraith were trying to take control, which meant there was chaos. And it also meant that they were easily pushing the Wraith further back, into the corner of the galaxy, cutting off their food supply.

But Jack was thinking about something. Rodney had brought it up a few days ago, it was only meant as a joke to make people paranoid, but Jack realised it could be true. The Wraith never used shields, they'd never had the technology for it, but the two powerful superhives had them. Gaining a large supply of Z.P.M's won't suddenly give them the ability to have shields. Someone had to have given them the technology, which meant that someone was helping the Wraith. Rodney had just said that they probably just figured it out from the database of the facility, but Jack had Radek check. There is no mention of shields in the database. Radek had told him that the Wraith could have just deleted it from the database. But why would they do that? They'd have no reason to delete it.

Jack was worried. This could mean that there is another bad guy out there, powerful enough to influence the Wraith...

 


	5. Chapter 5

Five Ha'taks dropped out of hyperspace, only the Odyssey stood in their way. They closed in on the single ship and dealt heavy damage. The Odyssey also doing damage, was already breaking through the shields of the nearest ship. It didn't take long for them to take out one of the Ha'taks, but the others were about to disable the Odyssey's beam weapons.  Then suddenly, another hyperspace window opened.

"Rodney, we're going to need the Z.P.M. connected as soon as possible!" Sam shouted through the radio, as she sat on the bridge of the Apollo.

" Connecting Z.P.M now!" Rodney said as he entered a command into his tablet.

The Apollo closed in behind the Ha'taks and used the amplified beam weapons to easily destroy a Ha'tak. The three remaining Ha'taks turned away from the Odyssey and went for the Apollo. But by the time they'd turned around the Apollo had already destroyed another one. The final two ships began to fire on the Apollo, but with its strengthened shields they struggled to do enough damage in time. They were quickly destroyed.

"It worked Rodney!" John said, sitting at the console next to Sam.

" Apollo, this is the SGC, we need you to report to the briefing room immediately" A voice said over the radio.

" But I need to get back to Pegasus and finish a few tests, and then adjust the settings of the facility for mass production of more Z.P.M's" Rodney said into his radio as he packed some of his equipment back into its case. Before he could think of another reason Rodney was beamed out of his makeshift Z.P.M lab.

 


	6. Chapter 6

General Landry sat at the end of the table in the briefing room. John, Rodney and Sam were already there, waiting for him. "I really need to get back to the facility, I..." Rodney was interrupted.

"I have already given the Atlantis orders to dispatch another science team to get the Z.P.M. facility fully operational." General Landry explained.

"But it would go faster if I was..." Rodney attempted to argue again, and was interrupted.

" We have a more important job for you here, once you have finished you will be aloud to go back to the Pegasus galaxy and help with the facility" Landry said.

"What job could possibly be more important than upgrading our fleet with Z.P.M power and possibly getting the planetary shield operational?" Rodney continued to argue.

"There are another seven Ha'taks on their way, it will take them five hours to get here" Landry explained.

"The Apollo could take care of them easily" John said, finally taking part in the conversation.

"Yes, it probably could, but we're going to use this opportunity to test a new weapon, if it fails then the Apollo can deal with the ships." Landry said.

"What new weapon?" Sam asked.

"The PBWDN" Landry answered, everyone looked confused, "It's the planetary beam weapon defence network." Landry continued, Rodney was the only one who looked like he understood," It's a network of small satellites in orbit that are powered by Mark III naquadah generators, each is armed with a single automated beam weapon, which is a cross between Asgard and Ancient technology."

"Don't they have shields? Because they'll be pretty easy to destroy." Rodney said.

"The team of scientists working on them said that with shields the generator wouldn't be able to power the weapon. So instead, they will be protected by the planetary shield once it is operational." Landry finished explaining.

"Then what do I do?" Rodney asked.

"Well the automated targeting system isn't working properly and the team of scientists don't know what's happening " Landry answered.

"Oh ok, I'll get working on it then" Rodney said, as he stood up and left the room.

"What should we do General?" Sam asked.

" I need you to be ready to take out the Ha'taks in case something goes wrong" Landry replied.

Sam and John stood up and left, they were beamed back to the Apollo where they began making a few minor repairs.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"They're still looking, they haven't found anything yet, they're already  halfway through" Eli said, trying to comfort Ginn.

"You can stop trying to cheer me up, we both know they'll never let me or Amanda out. If I'm lucky they'll send me into that virtual reality and this body will be destroyed" Ginn said as she lay back down on her uncomfortable bed.

There was a sudden blue/green flash in the corner of the containment room.

"I can help you with that" A familiar voice came from the same corner.

"How did you..." Eli couldn't finish the sentence.

"I can't explain too much, I'm really busy at the moment, but I have a software update for you, a bit of a medical breakthrough" Soturi said looking at Ginn.

Before either of them could say anything, Soturi pulled some kind of computer chip from his pocket and grabbed Ginn's arm, he put the chip in the palm of her hand and held it shut. "It's an update that allows the Nanites to replace themselves with living organic cells, the replaced nanites will shut down and leave the body. You won't feel a thing, other than your muscles being a little weaker." Soturi explained.

He opened Ginn's hand and the chip was gone. Soturi stood up and smiled as he was beamed back out of the room. Ginn and Eli looked at each other, Ginn lifted her hand and they watched some metallic, silver dust begin to fall from her fingers.

Amanda was stood in another room, similar to Ginn's room, with Rush, they were looking at something in his notepad when there was another flash of light from the corner. Soturi walked up to amanda and placed another chip in her hand, he explained the same things he said to Ginn and Eli. Then he stepped back and was beamed away again.

Rodney was in a lab in the SGC working with Sam, who had decided to beam down to help get the satellite system online, she had put John in control of the Apollo. Landry was standing in the door, he'd just asked for how long it would take but neither of them had even noticed he was in the room. He was about to raise his voice when there was another flash and Soturi appeared between him and Rodney and Sam. "Who the hell are you?" Landry asked, he was about to reach for the alarm.

Rodney and Sam turned around and instantly stood up staring at Soturi.

"Sorry, I forgot we have never actually met. I'm Soturi" he replied, trying to look as friendly as possible.

Landry moved his hand away from the alarm and instead went for a handshake. "Welcome to the SGC, I've heard all about the things you've done for the crew of the Destiny and I want to thank you for saving us from certain death at the hands of the wraith." Landry said as he violently shook Soturi's hand.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't stay long, I'm sending almost every ship I have out to search for a special element. I'm going with them. I came to say goodbye, for now and to give you this..." Soturi explained, handing Landry a piece of paper with a stargate address written on. "It's something you may find useful, a gift" Soturi said.

"What element are you looking for then?" Rodney asked, interested.

"It's rare in this cluster of galaxies, but further out I know there are worlds rich with it. It's called Vostronium." Soturi answered.

"What's so important about it that you have to send most of your ships out searching for it?" Rodney questioned, Sam elbowed him for asking too many questions.

Soturi smiled, "It's the key to building virtually indestructible ships." Soturi replied, Everyone in the room suddenly got more interested, "As much as I'd hate to admit it, the technology was inspired by the Wraith. Similar to the way their ships can regenerate their hulls, the technology is basically a system of mechanical veins throughout the entire ship full of nanites. If the hull is damaged, the veins will be damaged and the Nanites will be released to replicate and fill in the damage done."

"That's a great idea" Landry said.

"But it won't work" Rodney butted in, "Nanites don't work in the vacuum of space, any damage on the outside of the ship wouldn't be repaired."

"That's what the element is for, it blocks any effects of the harsh environment of space and is more dense so it's stronger." Soturi said, "I'm already running late, I have to go now, Bye."

Before anyone could say anything else, he was beamed away.

"It's a Pegasus address" Sam said, taking a closer look at the note.

"Rodney, looks like you've got another mission before you can get back to the facility" Landry said.

Rodney rolled his eyes and went back to working on his computer, Sam turned and went to sit next to him.

"You have one hour left" Landry said as he turned and left.

 


	8. Chapter 8

He began to regain consciousness, his memories slipping back from the void. His eyes opened, suddenly seeing clearer than he'd seen in a very long time. Realising the huge mistakes he'd made in the past, regretting most of the decisions he'd made. He took in his surroundings, familiar, but not in a good way. It was darker than he remembered, and colder, much colder. He sat up and looked around his cell, blood marks were across the wall to the far side. He wondered what happened here...' _Oh_ ', he remembered. He looked away, looking for any guards. Nobody there. He knew he had to get out, reaching in his boot he hoped he remembered correctly. Yes. He pulled the knife out. Struggling to his feet, he looked for the weak spot across the hall. He aimed. He threw. He hit his mark, the door melted open.

He wandered through the halls, this wasn't right, it was different. It wasn't like these places normally were, he knew his way around, but he couldn't find out what he was remembering wrong. He kept wandering around, trying to find a way out, ducking out the way of any soldiers walking around. Searching for hours.

It took six hours to find a way out, another eight to find his one way home. He dialed in the coordinates, and watched the lights come on. He pressed the final button and.... the lights suddenly turned off. He tried again. And again. Nothing. He remembered the rumors of the destruction of his home, so he decided to go somewhere else. He dialed it in and stepped into the light.


	9. Chapter 9

"They're here" Landry said over the radio.

"Great, because we are ready" Rodney replied.

"Apollo is in position" John said.

The seven Ha'taks approached the seemingly undefended planet. The closer they got the slower they went, certain that a ship would appear any minute. "Rodney, why aren't the satellites firing?" John said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know", he checked his laptop, "Oh crap, the buffers not charging"

"Fix it" Landry ordered.

"I'm trying.." Rodney said, violently typing at his computer.

"They're getting too close!" Landry shouted.

"I..I just need to...." Rodney said, stopping before he could finish the sentence again.

"That's it, I'm moving in" John said, "Get us in position now" he ordered one of the crew sitting next to him.

"WAIT!" Rodney said.

The satellite network began to fire on the Ha'taks, taking them by surprise. Five satellites each attacked a Ha'tak, it wasn't long until there were two left. They were also quickly destroyed, but not before they had a chance to take out three satellites.

"It worked!" Rodney said.

He began to gather some of his things together.  
"We should get going so we can get the facility fully operational as soon as..." Rodney started.

"Rodney, you're not going anywhere." Landry said as he entered the lab. John not far behind him. "What? But..." Rodney started to argue.

"Our salvage crews are in the process of recovering some wreckage of Atlantis. I want you and Radek to look through it and salvage any useful tech, and maybe even recover parts of the ancient database." Landry explained. John, standing behind him, rolled his eyes. He knew it would mean that he wouldn't be able to go on any missions for even longer. "In the meantime, John, your team will be continuing it's missions, just without Rodney. Jack will find you a replacement when you get back, until Rodney has finished." Landry said, turning round to face John as he turned and left, with Sam leaving behind him.  
Rodney left to go to the hangar at area 51, where the salvaged wreckage was beamed. Radek was waiting for him with a team of engineers and a small crane.

The rubble resembled the midsection of a tower.  
John and Sam boarded the Apollo and headed back to Pegasus. Before they departed, the SGC received a transmission saying the team of scientists working in the facility had successfully created a second Z.P.M which was on its way to the Atlantis, to be fitted properly onto another battle cruiser.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Concrete, concrete and look! More concrete!" Rodney said sarcastically as he looked through a small pile of rubble.

"Rodney, I know you'd rather be at the facility, but if we do find anything here you are the most qualified to repair or salvage it" Radek said, instantly regretting it.

Rodney turned to face him with a huge smile, opening his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by something. "Radek, Rodney, its been a while" A voice came from the door.

Rodney turned and smiled at the person the voice came from, "Carson!", He waved him over, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, ever since Atlantis brought us back, I've been working at Area 51 with my own team trying to perfect the retro-virus. But due to recent events, we've been disbanded and I am waiting to be reassigned." He explained.

"In that case, why don't you help us out with sorting through all this worthless crap?" Rodney said.

"OK, I'll go and look around the huge pile and see if anything catches my eye"

"That should take him a while" Rodney said with a grin, as Carson turned his back and started to walk around the side of the heap of rubbish.

"I think I've found something!" Carson shouted, from behind the mountain of rubble.

Rodney and Radek, both jumped to their feet and rushed towards where the voice was coming from. When they arrived they saw Carson holding a few crystals in his hands, some cracked, others with fragments missing and a few that appeared to be intact.

"But how did you find all these so fast?"  Rodney said.

"What's that in your other hand?" Radek asked.

Carson lifted his other hand to show them his find, it was a small device that appeared to be in one piece, but none of the three of them had ever seen it before.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Jack sat at his desk, he felt weird. He still wasn't used to having his own desk, or office. He pushed some papers to the side. He pulled out a file containing a recent mission report, a team had investigated a world that supposedly had a recently constructed Wraith lab on it. There was a knock at the door. "Come in" He said, as Jennifer stepped into the room, "Dr. McKay"

"It's Dr. Keller, I've decided to keep the name because its starting to get a bit confusing" She replied as she walked over to the desk.

"Please, take a seat" Jack said, she sat opposite him, "So, what are you here for?"

"I've been checking up on the people that survived the Hoffen drug, from when Michael spread it across the galaxy and they don't have it anymore." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Jack said, already confused.

"From what I can tell, the body slowly flushes the drug out of the blood and there is no trace of it after around a year. And from the lab tests, I don't think surviving the drug the first time makes you immune or less likely to die if given the drug after a year." Jennifer said.

"But since the Wraith aren't going to be around for much longer, what difference  does it make?" Jack asked.

"None, I guess, but I just thought you should know." Jennifer said, getting up to leave.

"Thank you" Jack said, as she walked out the door.

He decided to try and get some work done, he was behind on his personnel reports. Jack flipped open his laptop and began flicking through the files.

"General, we're receiving a transmission from the Genii, they need to talk to you, it's important sir" A voice said through the radio, Jack sighed as he got up to leave.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't worry Ladon, I'll send the Colonel's team as soon as they are back from their current mission" Jack said through the radio, the gate shut down.

"Sir!" a technician called out from the other side of the control room, "The Apollo is requesting to land in bay 3"

'Perfect timing' Jack thought as he told the technician to let them in, the technician nodded and typed a command into his console.

The Apollo dropped out of hyperspace in front of the Atlantis, one of the large bays on the Atlantis opened. The Apollo slowly manoeuvred itself inside and the door shut behind them. Inside the bay, the Apollo was clamped into place and it completely shut down its engines, rails along each side extended towards the various airlocks scattered across the hull.

John arrived in the gate control room, he'd been called there by the General, when he arrived he looked down into the gateroom and saw Teyla and Ronan geared up and waiting.

"Colonel!"Jack said as he walked over to John, "Unfortunately there hasn't been time to find a replacement for Dr. McKay. The Genii want to show you something, apparently its important. Get ready, you're leaving in 5"

"yes sir!"

They stepped down, away from the wormhole as it shut down. "What do you think they want now, more C4?" Ronan said, as he scanned the immediate area.

The three of them turned and aimed their weapons at two Genii that had just stepped out from behind some trees nearby. The Genii asked the team to follow them.

It was a long walk through a forest, they arrived at a pile of leaves, one of the Genii pushed the leaves away and revealed a secret hatch. They climbed down into a facility and were brought to a small office, where Ladon was waiting for them. They sat down opposite him, leaving one empty chair. Ladon waved the guards away, and the door was closed behind them. "Is Dr. McKay not with you?" He asked.

"No, he has other things to do" John replied.

"Shame. I'm sure he would've been very interested in one of our discoveries. And we could do with some of his help."

"What discovery?" Teyla asked.

"Well. We've recently come across two things you might find interesting. The first is a Hive ship, in perfect condition. We believe it was abandoned because of the recent defeat by the Ancients. From what we can tell it is powered by three Z.P.M's" He explained.

"What about the other discovery?" John asked.

Ladon smiled and stood up, "I think this is something you should see for yourself"

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Found anything else yet?" Rodney asked, without looking up from his desk.

Radek had just walked into the small lab, he was leading a small team of engineers that had arrived to help scavenge what they could. Anything they did find (7 broken crystals so far) was handed to Rodney so he could check to see if they were still usable and if they had any information they hadn't already got from the ancients database. Rodney was working on his laptop which was connected to one of the crystals using an adapter. "No, not yet" Radek replied.

Rodney looked up at him, rolled his eyes and said, "Well, what are you doing in here then?"

"I'm here to tell you that your list of projects is getting longer"

"I cant even remember what was already on the list" Rodney said, getting aggravated.

"Well once you finish here, you need to go and investigate the address Soturi gave us, bring the Z.P.M facility fully online and bring it to full efficiency, fix a few glitches in some of the jumpers we built, make sure the planetary shield emitters are all working properly and finally, help the Genii with their new hive ship." Radek reminded him.

"I said I couldn't remember everything, I didn't ask you to list everything. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have work to do" Rodney said as he looked down and continued working.

"I've finished the scan and I can confirm that you are both nanite free" Dr. Lam said, "You should be free to go"

"Finally" Ginn said, jumping at Eli.

Eli almost fell over as she hugged him, "You still need to wait for the government to decide if they're going to let you live here." Eli said, causing her to step back and lose her smile.

Amanda looked down at her legs as she sat at the end of the bed. After Eli and Ginn left the infirmary, the doctor came over to her.

"From what I can tell, when the nanites completely rebuilt your body they repaired everything, including your legs. Its not showing any signs of deteriorating so I think it is permanent, but I want you to stay on the base for a little longer just in case" She explained.

Amanda looked up and smiled as she slowly stood up and walked out.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Ladon led the team to a strong looking metal door, there was a guard standing next to it. Ladon smiled to him and he unlocked the door and pulled it slowly open, it creaked loudly as it opened. Ladon smiled when he turned around to see the shocked expressions on their faces as they stared into the room. "We thought you were dead!" John said, as his shocked expression changed to an almost friendly smile.

"Don't worry, I'm off the enzyme, I'm ready to go home." Said the familiar voice.

Ladon, gestured to him to join his team, as he did so, Teyla smiled at him, John patted him on the back and Ronan continued to glare at him. "I'm sure you'd like to get your friend home and organise a science team to help us with our hive" Ladon said, as he gestured to the guard to lead them out of the facility. Aiden Ford was finally on his way home.

"What happened to you?" John asked as they began their walk back to the stargate.

"I don't really remember much, but on that hive you thought I died in I hijacked a dart and left just as it blew up. I remember I kept close to the wreckage to avoid detection and went through the stargate on the nearby planet." Aiden explained.

"How did you end up with the Genii, without that Wraith super-drug?" Ronan questioned him.

"I think we found intel of a Z.P.M powered hive so we went to destroy it, but we were captured. They locked us away and tortured us for something, I don't remember what, and then left us in a cell, we all went through withdrawal and died one by one. I lasted the longest but I died as well." Aiden explained as the others started to look at him with confused looks," They brought me back to life, maybe because I was the strongest or because they knew I used to live in Atlantis, I don't know. I didn't need the enzyme anymore and I had a clear head, so I escaped, using that knife trick in the wall. I found the stargate and dialled home, but it didn't work, so I dialled the Genii home world instead."

They continued discussing Fords adventures until they arrived at the stargate and went back to the Atlantis.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"DS-3 has been destroyed sir!" A soldier said, relaying the information he'd just received through his earpiece.

"Send an emergency request for reinforcements" Ordered the Colonel in command, having to shout over the loud sirens going off.

Another soldier on the other side of the room quickly turned to a nearby console and began to quickly type the command. The ground suddenly shook and sparks were sent across the room, a few of the soldiers were thrown off their feet, others were struggling to regain their balance.

In geostationary orbit around the planet were two Ha'taks attempting to bombard the planet. But they were being slowed down by two squadrons of 305's, Defence Squadron 1 and 2, the third and fourth had already been destroyed,  but had managed to take a Ha'tak with them.

 

Meanwhile, on another planet, they were receiving the distress signal. The colonel there had ordered the soldier to play the message. "This is Colonel Phillis on Gamma base requesting reinforcements, we're being attacked by the Lucian alliance, our defences are failing!"

"Ok, Load up DS-3,4 and 7 with Naquadriah enhanced tactical nukes, and deploy them. Let them know help is on the way, dial Gamma base!" the colonel ordered.

The doors to the hangar opened and one by one the squadrons were deployed. Back at Gamma base the same soldier as before relayed the message back to Colonel Phillis, "Delta base has responded and are sending three squadrons"

"Great, open the roof" He ordered, as another explosion shook the base.

The roof of the gate room slowly opened, a piston mechanism attached to the bottom of the stargate extended. The same thing was happening at Delta base, once the stargate was clear of the roof the mechanism rotated the stargate parallel to the roof. As the inner ring began to spin and the chevrons began to light up the fighters began to climb, quickly gaining altitude. "Fighters are ready to begin attack run" A soldier announced to the colonel.

"Deploy" He commanded.

On both worlds the stargates activated, the unstable vortex exploding upwards. The fighters at Delta base suddenly stopped climbing, they turned and began to drop, dive-bombing the base. They continued to accelerate, reaching terminal velocity as they lined up. The fighters were now in a row, one above the other, the ends of the wings folding over as they closed in on their target. Finally, they reached the stargate, each one of them hitting the event horizon at the exact centre. On the other end, at Gamma base, the fighters arrived, just as an energy blast narrowly missed the stargate. At their speed, the fighters reached the Ha'taks quickly. Before long they began firing their enhanced weapons, the Ha'taks shields were quickly destroyed and with their combined firepower, all the fighters managed to destroy them together.

 


	16. Chapter 16

John was heading to his room on the Atlantis, he'd just dropped Ford off at the infirmary. The doctors were going to have to do quite a few tests before he would be allowed home. The past few days had been very busy for him, but finally he was going to get a few hours sleep. John's hopes of a nap were shattered when the general's voice began to give him new orders, "Colonel, Todd is getting a little restless and he's asking for you" John rolled his eyes and turned to head for the brig.

As he entered the room John saw Todd standing on the opposite side of the cell facing the mirror, probably staring down the guard on the other side. He stepped in and walked to the table in the middle of the room and an armed guard stood at the door. "We all know you can't keep me here forever, John Sheppard" Todd said without turning around.

"To be honest, I forgot you were still here" John replied, causing Todd to spin around and glare at him.

"The longer I stay here, the more I'll have to feed" Todd growled, stretching out his feeding hand that was strapped to his waist, "I've heard a few rumours and I'd like to make a deal"

"I don't think we'll need to since the rest of your friends are retreating and we have the advantage of having some very powerful allies." John boasted.

"Your not the only ones to have recently gained a powerful ally, and I thought you were smarter than to think the Wraith would be so easily pushed back without much of a fight for their feeding grounds." Todd said, causing John to lose his smile.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"I'm sure you've been wondering how some hives are starting to gain shields" Todd replied.

"Who's this new ally?" John questioned.

"I'll tell you if you agree to my demands" Todd bargained.

"What do you want?"

"I want to be set free, and I want to leave in the hive the Genii found, so I can gather up what's left of my followers and leave the galaxy" Todd explained, "I don't see a future for Wraith in this galaxy"

John started to feel a little unnerved ' _This new enemy must be really bad if Todd wants to get away'_ He thought.

"In exchange for what I want, I'll tell you who it is, where their base of operation is, and everything I know about the big plan they have." Todd added, sensing his previous offer of just who it was wasn't enough.

John got up and left, the door was sealed behind him, he had to tell the General.


	17. Chapter 17

"I see. Yes. Well it would slow our progress down an-" Jack was in the control room talking to his superiors on Earth, "Ok, I'll send them back immediately." He walked over to one of the other people in the room and said, "The next two ships to return for a resupply are to be sent back to Earth for a new mission. The Lucian alliance are growing stronger and we need a more powerful defence."

"Yes sir" The woman replied and turned to a nearby control panel.

Jack walked towards the bulkhead at the back of the room as it opened, "Colonel"

"General, you wanted to see me sir?" Sam replied.

"Yes, you are McKay's replacement, you will Join Colonel Sheppard's team on their next missions" The General explained.

Sam nodded as she turned and left, almost knocked over by John as he jogged up to the General, "Sir! There's something you should know!" John said, catching his breath.

 

"You need our hive? I thought I could trust you to help us and not just try to take away any power we gain" Ladon argued clearly annoyed by the Generals request. "However, from your tone of voice I can tell that you need it for something, what?"

Once John explained the situation to the General, Jack had decided to see what it would cost them to get the hive from the Genii. "We need it to trade for information" Jack explained most of the situation to Ladon over the radio, leaving out a few parts. "Then I'm sure we can come to an agreement, but I'm sure you will understand that a hive will cost a lot more than some C4" Ladon replied, after taking a moment to think about it.

"From the amount of time it took to reply, I'm guessing that you already know what the hive will cost"

"Indeed I do, shields. I'm sure you're familiar with the Wraith technique of bombarding planets from space. With shields we will be able to reduce the amount of damage done to our homes by these attacks and reduce casualties."

"I think I can do that, but I'll have to contact my superiors first" Jack said as the gate closed, ending the conversation.

"Are you sure about that sir? Giving people like the Genii any kind of technology can be dangerous" John said, he'd been standing there, listening in.

"Well, he didn't specify what kind of shields so, I'm sure they'll be fine with Goa'uld tech. And anyway, with what I've heard about their nuclear reactors, I doubt they will be able to power them properly anyway." Jack said, starting to smile. "It won't take long and I'm sure even the IOA will side with me on this one, so get your team and get ready to give Ladon a visit." John smiled as he walked away, "And Colonel, Don't forget Carter's going to be joining you until McKay comes back."

"Yes Sir" He replied, leaving the room.

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Preperations have been made" A voice said over the radio, as John made his way through the corridors of the Atlantis to the cell holding Todd. 

The guard nodded as he approached and she swung open the heavily armoured door for him, as he stepped inside the familiar room. Todd stood near the door, already restrained with his arms attatched to his waist. "Time to go" John said, gesturing for Todd to walk ahead of him. Todd smiled and began to walk out and down the corridor, John close behind, guided him to the gate room.

Teyla and Ronan were waiting in the gate room, the stargate already activated, John and Todd went straight for the event horizon and stepped through, the others following closely behind.

On the other side was a team of Genii soldiers with Ladon, and Major Lornes team, in the distance a hive ship could be seen towering over the trees of the forest. Lorne reached out a hand to give Todd a push "We'll be taking you to the ship" he said, and Todd obediently followed, being led to the hive.

John and his team stayed behind to hand over the shield schematics, Ladon smiled and accepted the thick folder. He flicked through the pages, his smile growing wider, as his guards dialed the gate. "Thank you for honoring our deal, these shields will help save many lives" He said as he left with the guards.

 

Johns team had returned to the Atlantis, they stood in the control room with the General, waiting for the hive to arrive. "What do we do when we find out what's going on?" Ronan asked, impatient.

" I've already organised a meeting with Earth," Jack replied, and glanced at his watch, "which will begin in three hours, so once we tell them, we will be able to discuss the best way of dealing with it"

Before they could talk about anything else, a hyperspace window opened nearby, the hive had arrived and before long, Lorne's face greeted them on screen, "General, We're ready, Todd wants to leave as soon as possible so he's waiting to answer your questions." he said and stepped to the side to reveal Todd.

"Ok, you have your hive, now tell me everything you know of this new threat" Jack replied

" Very well" was Todds response, "I believe you already know him..."

 


	19. Chapter 19

Rodney jumped and lifted his head off the table as the door to his temporary lab was pushed open. Radek walked in, watching as Rodney rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What do you want?" Rodney grumbled, annoyed that his nap was cut short.

"The Colonel wanted to know if there is any new information he needs to know before the meeting starts. In an hour" Radek replied.

"No" Rodney sighed.

Radek slowly left, closing the door on his way out, sensing Rodney didn't want him in there. Rodney yawned and looked over his desk, it was still a mess, data crystals were scattered around randomly, only a few were actually of any use. He continued looking around until his eyes fell on the strange device Carson had found, he hadn't really looked at it yet. "What the hell" he said quietly to himself as he reached across the table and picked it up. Looking at it closely, it was small, small enough to fit in the palm of Rodneys hand, it was mostly spherical other than what Rodney assumed was the bottom, which was flat and had a small slot in it. The surface was very smooth, it was a dark silver colour and didn't have any kind of patterns on it. He looked over his small pile of adapters and sighed, he was going to have to modify one of them.  
  


Rodney smiled to himself, proud of how he could make a working interface while still half asleep. He plugged it in and opened his laptop. It contained a lot of files, audio files. _'Strange'_ he thought to himself, _'Probably just part of the PA system or something'._ He opened one of the first files and listened.

 _"We can't just give up!"_ familiar voices were arguing, Rodney's tiredness began to fade as he concentrated on the conversation.

_"We are not sending anyone on a suicide mission unless there isn't any other choice!"_

_"What if they're not marines?"_ Rodney jumped at the sound of his own voice, he realised that his heart rate had been steadily increasing while listening.

Rodney shook his head, he was obviously not hearing it properly. He skipped ahead and opened one of the last few files, this time he concentrated on every word.

_"Transmitting coordinates"_

_"Coordinates received, plotting course. The Atlantis is ready"_

_"Atlantis, you are cleared for departure, have a safe trip to Pegasus"_

_"Engaging hyperdrive"_

The audio file had ended, but Rodney hadn't noticed, his eyes were wide as he pieced together what the device was. He jumped out his seat and was about to leave when he noticed something on his laptop. It was small and easy to miss, but noticing it made the colour drain from Rodney's face. The laptop was charging, it wasn't connected to anything. Other that the strange device. He dived for the small screwdriver he had used to make the interface, lifted his arm and... SMASH! The shell of the device cracked open and the laptop screen dimmed slightly, it was no longer working. Rodney glanced at the insides of the device, what little colour that was left on his face disappeared in an instant. He knew this technology, but it wasn't Ancient.

He threw open the door to his lab and sprinted down the corridor, time to barge in on a meeting.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I wrote for the series. I'm not sure if I'll ever continue this since I still have no idea where it's going or what's going to happen next. if I ever come up with a good enough plan then I might continue with this or completely rewrite it, but that's unlikely.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
